What They Really Meant
by PicnicAtHangingRockGirl
Summary: Something like a poem, where I've written what Ralph and Jack meant to say about their friendship under qoutes from the 1963 movie.
1. Instantly Wanted

_**A/N: This is not a romantic view on Ralph and Jack, even if there are parts that suggest otherwise. I typed up what I thought their lines meant, but even I still go back and forth on what Ralph and Jack were really trying to get across in the 1963 movie.**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Lord of the Flies.**

_**Ralph: Bold Italics**_

_Jack: Italics_

_

* * *

_"_**I'm Ralph."**_

_**Please, notice me.**_

"_You're talking too much. Shut up, Fatty!"_

_Ralph wants my help. He doesn't need yours._

"_**His name's not Fatty. It's Piggy."**_

_**You're colder than I thought you'd be.**_

"_I ought to be chief. I'm chief counselor and head boy."_

_Please, let me have this. I want him to think of me as his hero._

"_**I'm chief then. Jack's in charge of the choir. What do you want them to be?"**_

_**I wish you didn't feel so bad. I hope you'll still like me.**_

"_Hunters."_

_I can still be your hero, yet._

"_**Three of us will go on an expedition to find out. I'll go….and Jack…."**_

_**I need him to like me.**_

"_We don't want you. Three's enough."_

_Why can't you let me have him?_

"_**You can't come."**_

_**I want this time with Jack. **_

"_**Better Piggy than Fatty. And anyway I'm sorry if you feel like that. Go back and take names, Piggy.**_

_**That's your job. So long."**_

_**You don't understand. I really want to be Jack's friend. That doesn't mean I forgot about you, though.**_

"_I agree with Ralph. We've got to have rules and obey them."_

_I'm second in command, Ralph's best friend, if you've forgotten._


	2. If At First You Don't Succeed

"_Ralph's right of course. There isn't a snake thing, but if there was we'd hunt and kill it!"_

_I'll always be on your side, Ralph, even when I think your wrong._

"_Look! We killed a pig. We stood up on it. We got in a circle-"_

_Am I your hero yet?_

"_**You let the fire out."**_

_**No.**_

"_We can light it up again."_

_Please, don't be angry with me, Ralph._

"_You should have been with us, Ralph. There was lots of blood. You should have seen it!"_

_I wish you wouldn't hate me. _

"_**There was a plane. There was a plane! They might have seen us. We might have gone home."**_

_**You're too smart to do something like this, Jack.**_

"_We needed meat."_

_I wanted to be the hero._

"_**That was a dirty trick."**_

_**I was wrong about you.**_

"_Alright. Alright. I'm sorry. For the fire, I mean. There, I apologize."_

_Please, don't hate me, Ralph. I don't care what anyone else thinks of me._

"_**Light the fire then."**_

_**You'll have to earn my respect back. I can't believe I liked you.**_

"_Choir!"_

_I'll make you like me, Ralph. _

"_You didn't hunt."_

_Ralph likes me better. He won't even help the boy who was, "with him before anyone else was"._

"_Eat, damn you!"_

_You were supposed to be mine, Simon. So was Ralph._

"_**We can start again and be careful about things like the fire."**_

_**I'm not angry, Jack, but you can't mess up again.**_

"_Alright, so the fire went out. We're hunters. We got you meat. And if there is a beast, it's my hunters who will protect you from it."_

_Why can't you let it go? I wanted to be your hero. I still could be._

"_**Jack, let him speak. He's got the conch."**_

_**Why are you shattering my image of you?**_

"_And you shut up! Who are you, anyway? Just sitting there, telling people what to do. You can't hunt. You can't sing."_

_Why can't you like me? I've done nothing to you. _

"_**I'm chief. I was chosen."**_

_**Bullies make for awful leaders.**_

"_Why should choosing make any difference? Telling people what do to…."_

_Why don't you understand how I feel?_

"_**Piggy's got the conch."**_

_**You really are a bully, Jack.**_

"_That's right. Favor Piggy, as you always do."_

_Why don't you love me?_

"_**Jack."**_

_**I do love you. Even if you are a bully.**_

"_Jack! Jack!"_

_You don't care about me. You never did, Ralph._

"_**The rules! You're breaking the rules!"**_

_**Why cant's you understand how I'm feeling?**_

"_Who cares?"_

_I don't have your love or your respect. I never did!_

"_**Because the rules are the only thing we've got."**_

_**I need you to understand how I'm feeling.**_

"_Bullocks to the rules! We're strong. We hunt!"_

_There's no use being on your side, if you don't want me._


	3. Standing By Your Side

"_**Those sticks, there made of wood. Don't be so silly."**_

_**I don't want you getting hurt."**_

"_Frightened?"_

_Why did I ever admire you?_

"_**Of course I am. Who wouldn't be?"**_

_**Please, don't think less of me.**_

"_Well, let's go."_

_I won't._

"_That's right. Keep piggy out of danger."_

_And of course don't love me, Ralph._

"_**Haven't you got any sense? How can Piggy help with one eye?"**_

_**You're the reason he has to stay and I do love you, Jack.**_

"_**Jack, is there anywhere on this island we haven't been?"**_

_**I'll always look to you for help.**_

"_There's only…. Of course! The Teilan __**(A/N: Telian?)**__part! Where the rocks pile up."_

_Do you consider me your hero, Ralph?_

"_**Do you think?"**_

_**If you're not scared, I shouldn't be.**_

"_I've been all over. It must be here!"_

_You're brave. The Beast can't get you._

"_**I suppose not."**_

_**That was more help than Jack gave me.**_

"_Couldn't let you do it on your own."_

_I couldn't be your hero that way._

"_**The Beast isn't here."**_

…_**But I'm glad you are.**_

"_We mustn't let anything happen to Piggy. Must we?"_

_Why won't you forget him for me?_

"_**I think someone should go and tell him we won't be back until after dark."**_

_**I won't abandon anybody.**_

"_If you're frightened, of course."_

_I won't stay loyal to you if you don't want me!_

"_I'm going to climb the mountain to look for the beast, now. Coming?"_

_But I can't stop needing you, Ralph._

"_**I don't mind."**_

…_**If you're there.**_

"_If you don't mind, of course."_

_You don't deserve my protection, but I don't want you to get hurt._

"_**Not at all."**_

_**I don't need your help, but I wish you would stand by me.**_

"_**I think it's silly, only two of us going. If we meet anything on the other side, two won't be enough."**_

_**If Jack and I are alone, we'd have to talk things out. I'm scared of what he might say.**_

"_Alright, come along, Roger."_

_Well, if Ralph won't talk to me, I still have my old friends. But Ralph and I could have gone alone._


	4. Strained

"_**Even Jack and me'd hide."**_

_**Jack, I don't mean any disrespect. Please, stay my friend.**_

"_What about my hunters?"_

_Did you always think so little of me, Ralph?_

"_**Boys armed with sticks?"**_

_**You could still be hurt, Jack. I don't want you hurt by anything.**_

"_He's not a hunter! He'd never have got us meat! He's just given orders, expects people to obey for nothing."_

_He never loved me. I was never his hero. _

"_He's like Piggy. He says things like Piggy."_

_I still wish I could have Piggy._

"_**I went on too. Then, I ran away. So did you!"**_

_**You never wanted to be my friend!**_

"_Call me a coward then."_

_I never had your respect anyway._

"_**All this talk, talk, talk!"**_

_**Why did you ever let me think you cared?**_

"_I'm not going to be part of Ralph's lot."_

_He never wanted me anyway._

"_Anyone who wants can come too!"_

_Ralph, please, come._

"_**Jack!"**_

_**I don't ever want you to leave, Jack. Bully or not.**_


	5. Dividing

"_Take 'em some food!"_

_I won't have Ralph starving._

"_Who will join my tribe?"_

_Please, join me, Ralph._

"_**I'm chief! And what about the fire? And I've got the conch!"**_

_**I let you lead the choir, Jack! I let you speak without holding the conch!**_

"_You haven't got it with you. You left it behind."_

_Why do I feel sorry for you, Ralph? You never felt like that for me._

"_See? Clever!"_

_I won't forget you didn't love me._

"_And anyway the conch doesn't count on this end of the island."_

_I don't want to hear what you have to say anymore._

"_**The conch counts here and all over the island?"**_

_**Why won't you listen to me? Why didn't you stay on my side, Jack?**_

"_Who will join my tribe?"_

_I can live without you, Ralph. But I wish it wouldn't hurt so much._

"_**Piggy, that was murder."**_

_**Jack really is a bully, after all.**_

"_**Oh, Piggy!"**_

_**I lost Simon! I lost Jack!**_

"_Remember how he crawled? He came disguised."_

_I lost Ralph. I couldn't have lost Simon. I couldn't have lost them both._

"_How could we kill it?"_

_How could I let this happen, Ralph?_


	6. Why Couldn't You Understand?

"_We'll get fire from the others."_

_I want to see Ralph again._

"_**You sit down and wait for me."**_

_**Jack's bad. You knew that all along, Piggy. I wish I could see it too.**_

"_What do you want?"_

_Why didn't you love me?_

"_You have to leave me alone."_

_You've hurt me so much, Ralph._

"_**You took Piggy's specs!"**_

_**You really are a bully, Jack.**_

"_Got to? Who says?"_

_I should have seen it before. You'll always favor Piggy over me._

"_**I say!"**_

_**I should have chosen Piggy from the beginning, not you!**_

"_**That was a dirty trick. We would have given you fire, if you'd ask for it."**_

_**You've hurt me so much, Jack. But there's still have a place in my heart for you.**_

"_Say that again!"_

_I agreed with you on the beast, even when I knew you were wrong._

"_**Thief!"**_

_**You were a bully all along!**_

"_Who's a thief?"_

_You hurt me. You're like a bully, Ralph. You started this whole thing._

"_**You are!"**_

_**I was nothing but nice to you.**_

"_**Don't you see? There might be a ship out there or a plane!"**_

_**And I wasted my time trying to get attention from you!**_

"_Grab 'em!"_

_I won't let Ralph win!_

"_**Jack!"**_

_**This isn't who you are!**_

"_See? They do what I want."_

_You should have loved me._

"_**You're a beast and a swine and a bloody, bloody thief!"**_

_**I should have never loved you! You never took it, but you could have had my love all along.**_


	7. What's Left In My Heart

"_**When they find me, what are they going to do?"**_

_**Could Jack really hate me?**_

"_**Won't you come with me?"**_

_**Have I lost all my friends?**_

"_**Three of us would have a better chance."**_

_**It could get the others to come back. Maybe, I could get Jack back.**_

"_**I'll be in that thicket there. They won't think to look so close."**_

_**But I kind of wish Jack would find me.**_

"_I'll smoke him out."_

_I'll scare him back to me._

"_I told you its dangerous."_

_But I won't hurt, Ralph. I can't make myself do that._


	8. Bonus: The Deleted Scene

"_**Never get it done! Been working for days now."**_

_**Please, don't think I'm weak, Jack.**_

"_**You wouldn't care to help with the shelters, I suppose."**_

_**We could spend time together.**_

"_We need meat."_

_I would like to help you, be by your side, Ralph. But we have to think about feeding ourselves._

"_**We need shelters."**_

_**And you and me'd be working together.**_

"_Are you accusing me-?"_

_Haven't you seen all I've tried to do?_

"_**All I'm saying is, we've worked dashed hard. That's all."**_

_**Of course I've seen what you've done.**_

"_**Don't you want to be rescued? All you can talk about is pig, pig, pig!"**_

_**Don't you want to spend time with me, Jack?**_

"_We want meat."_

_Of course I want to spend time with you, Ralph._

"_**And you come home and don't even notice the shelters."**_

_**You don't care about me at all.**_

"_I work to!"_

_You've never noticed me._

"_**But you like your work. You enjoy yourself hunting."**_

_**I've noticed what you've done all this time. You've never given me a chance to congratulate you.**_

"_You'll get it, before I have a babe."_

_I'm sorry, Ralph._

"_**Don't bother."**_

_**I'm sorry too, Jack.**_


	9. What Could Possibly Be Said?

_Ralph runs across the sand_

_Jack's fire has been lit_

_But the flames of love_

_cease to flow_

_Simon's murder_

_The rock pushed on Piggy's head_

_A little boy's hand grasps the pilot's shirt_

_He moves his mouth, but pulls nothing out_

_The same feeling claims Ralph and Jack_

_What could possibly be said? _


End file.
